Marécage Portable de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [One-Shot] Le Marécage Portable de Fred et George, vous vous en souvenez ? De la très belle magie, avait dit Flitwick. Ce marécage aura traversé les époques...


___Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Marécage" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

_Avril 1996._

-Fred ? George ?

-Oui, Ginny ? demandèrent-ils en se retournant.

-Harry m'a dit qu'il voudrait parler à Sirius.

Fred et George ouvrirent de grands yeux, étonnés.

-Et ? questionna George, l'invitant à poursuivre.

-Je pensais que vous pourriez lui offrir une diversion.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Sans problème, assura Fred. On avait justement une de nos inventions à tester…

XxXxX

_Trois jours plus tard._

-Oui, ici, c'est parfait, commenta Fred, debout devant la Statue de Gregory le Hautain.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, signala George. Il est presque cinq heures.

-Sortons le matériel, alors.

Fred ouvrit son sac et le vida de ses affaires –contenant pour l'essentiel crèmes Canarie, boîtes à Flemme, nougats Néansang et autres farces et attrapes. George fit de même avec le sien, et s'approcha de son frère, une boîte assez grande à la main.

-Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est là-dedans, dit-il.

-Parfait, fit Fred en sortant des fioles de son sac. Que la préparation de notre Marécage Portable commence.

-Ca va booster les ventes, dit George avec un sourire.

-Et comment ! renchérit Fred. En plus de cela, la vieille harpie ne parviendra pas à l'enlever avant des mois… Flitwick pourrait sûrement le faire, mais il nous aime bien, n'est-ce pas Gred ?

-Tout à fait, Forge.

XxXxX

_Deux mois après._

-Maintenant que Dumbledore est revenu, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de laisser le couloir dans cet état, annonça le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette à la dizaine d'élèves qui se tenaient de part et d'autre du couloir.

Il leva sa baguette, marmonna quelques mots, et moins de trois secondes plus tard, le marécage avait disparu. Excepté un petit carré situé sous une fenêtre, entouré par un cordon…

-Professeur ? demanda Ginny. Pourquoi avez-vous laissé ce bout-là ?

-C'était vraiment de la très belle magie, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

XxXxX

_Plus de vingt ans après…_

-Par ici, il y a un passage ! s'exclama James, la carte du Maraudeur en mains.

-Tu es sûr ? fit Louis d'un ton sarcastique. Parce que la dernière fois, on s'est retrouvés face à un mur…

-Fais-moi un peu confiance !

-Même que… Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il pointait du doigt un petit morceau de boue, sous une fenêtre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cette chose est entourée par un cordon ? demanda Fred.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

-Il y a une plaque, au-dessus, les interrompit James.

Il alluma sa baguette et lut :

-« En mémoire du Marécage Portable créé dans ce couloir par Fred (01/04/78-02/05/98) et George (01/04/78- ?) Weasley, décrété par Filius Flitwick comme étant de la « très belle magie ».

-Ouah ! fit Louis. C'est ton père et notre oncle qui ont fait cela !

-En effet, claqua la voix du professeur McGonagall. Mais comme c'était un acte à l'encontre d'une personnalité du Ministère fort peu… appréciée et aux idées très extrémistes, ils n'ont pas écopé d'une retenue. Vous, en revanche, au vu de ce que vous avez fait devant la Salle Commune de Serpentard, je crois que c'est la seule issue qui vous attend.

-Professeur, mon oncle et mon père n'ont pas eu de retenue parce qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, non ? demanda Fred qui semblait assez informé de la fuite de son père –mais pas des détails, apparemment.

George ne parlait pas souvent de son frère décédé.

-En quelque sorte, admit le professeur McGonagall. Maintenant, filez ! Non, pas vous, Mr Weasley, se reprit-elle.

-Lequel ? demandèrent Fred et Louis en cœur.

-Fred Weasley.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure, lui promirent ses cousins.

-Mr Weasley, votre père et votre oncle étaient des personnes charmantes et très serviables, mais également extrêmement dissipées. Aussi, essayez de ne prendre exemple que du bon côté… Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos camarades.

Fred ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'éloigna. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se retourna. Le professeur McGonagall était toujours là, et il entendit un petit reniflement tandis qu'elle se passait une main sur les yeux.

Finalement, se dit-il, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter aux apparences. Après tout, un petit tas de boue, un minuscule marécage, avait bien réussi à émouvoir l'implacable Minerva McGonagall…

* * *

_Je vous explique même pas le bazar pour écrire cet OS xD Mon ordi a planté genre une heure avant le début de la nuit du FoF... (là il est chez le réparateur...) alors j'ai suivi les thèmes énoncés grâce aux mails, sur mon portable, feuille et crayon en mains. Là je viens de me trouver un ordi, j'ai tout tapé et posté ! Yeaaah._

_Sinon, qu'en avez vous pensé ?_


End file.
